Life At Age 23 AKA Timmy and Tootie II
by fanfictioner04
Summary: The sequel to Timmy and Tootie! The first chapter is just a prologue and I'm sorry for it having short chapters, but I can't always think of things to add.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I want to say sorry about being mad but I'm very short tempered. I get mad easily. This is the sequel to Timmy and Tootie is told in first person view and the one telling the story is Timmy. Anyway I don't own Fairly Odd Parents and now on with the story!  
  
"Bye Timmy! See you after work!" Said Tootie, my wife.  
  
"Bye Tootie," I replied.  
  
She then shut the door and went off to work for dell. She was almost 23 and was already a huge success, she was Dell's 2nd in command! I was so proud of her.  
  
She was the 20th ever trillionaire and is currently the 3rd richest living and ever person. She has about $999,000,000,000,000 dollars only $1,000,000,000,000 away from a quadrillionaire. 2nd is Chad Chet (Who was student body president Chad) whose $1,000,000,000 away from the quadrillionaire mark, and 1st is Trixie Chet (She married Chad) whose $2,500,000 away from the quadrillionaire mark but I know Tootie will beat them all because Michael Dell the CEO is getting old and said that he'd let Tootie be Dell's CEO once he dies.  
  
I then went outside, "Not another dry day!" I thought.  
  
We lived in Austin, Texas where it was dry a lot and we only lived 10 miles away from dell. This is the perfect life and soon Tootie would be pregnant and we'll have our first child!  
  
Author's note: Sorry for being short but it's just the prologue! 


	2. Nice Things Happening

Author's note: Still don't own Fairly Odd Parents!  
  
"Honey I'm now going to fat for the next nine months off!" Those were those words I heard on that March day. I then knew my wife was pregnant. I was so excited, Tootie and I would have a child of our own and she was such a big success at work! Life could not possibly get any better I thought. Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Yes can I talk to Tootie?" In a voice that sounded so familiar.  
  
"Tootie! It's for you!" I told her.  
  
I then hung up and waited for her to come to tell me why the person called.  
  
"Timmy! Guess what?" Tootie said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm now Dell's CEO!" she said.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted.  
  
Now things were as perfect as possible! I was going to have a kid and was married to Dell's CEO. My life was now perfect. I never expected though what would happen next.  
  
One month later...  
  
"Honey! I'm now so rich! I have so much money! Look at the calculator!" said Tootie.  
  
I went over and she was now on the computer comparing the richest people. She now was 2nd. Trixie had just $10,000 away and Tootie has $20,000 away from the Quadrillion mark. Chad had $1,000,000 left. It was amazing at Tootie's rate; by the time she reaches quadrillion dollars in about one month Trixie will have just $100 left.  
  
"Holy crap, honey you're amazing! That's amazing rich we are!" I said. 


	3. 8 Months Later

Author's note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for it taking so long but I just got an Xbox, and I was addicted. I'm sorry if it isn't as good I haven't done much writing lately. Don't own Fairly Odd Parents. I'm now using a different writing style, but still first person of Timmy.

It's been eight months since the day Tootie became Dell's CEO and she's now a quadrillionaire, then first ever, and she should have the baby anyday now.

Me: Ok Tootie, just take deap breaths, in, and out. In and out.

Tootie: I think the baby's coming!

Me: OK, I'll call the hospital and let them know.

Tootie: No! We have to leave now!

Me: Alright, I'll get the car ready and you get the transporter to get over to the car.

I run quickly to the car, and Tootie soon appears. I turn on the engine and we fly towards the hospital. We get there withing five minutes. We go to the front desk.

Me: I think my wife's in labor!

Attendent: Ok, go to room 11, and they'll help.

We rush over and see a room with two robots and a human.

Me: What's with the robots?

The human: They're just there in case of something real bad.

Soon Tootie's in a lot of pain.

Doctor: I think she's ready.

Tootie is screaming in pain as the baby comes out. It looks kind of nasty though.

Doctor: It's a boy! What would you like his name to be?

Tootie: Let's name him after my grandpa, Mark.

Me: I had a friend whose name was Mark, it's perfect.

Tootie: Welcome to Earth, Mark, I'm Mommy and he's Daddy

Author's note: Yeah it's short (I think) but I'm working on my other ones and a new one, for Star Wars. 


	4. A New Life

Author's note: Hey, its been FOREVER since I have done any stories, I am sorry for that, but I now hope to continue my updating, and even make more stories. I also don't own Fairly Odd Parents, etc.

Me: Looking at him makes me forget all of my troubles, and concentrate on loving him.

Tootie: I know, isn't he adorable.

Me: Yeah. He is as beautiful as his mother.

Tootie: Awwww Timmy, you're so sweet.

I look at my watch.

Me: Oh my god, I've got to go to work, I have an important meeting to get to. I'll see you later honey. Love you.

I rushed out the door. I had to hurry, my meeting would start in 10 minutes, and traffic around here is very busy. My mind was set on getting to work, and nothing else. This meeting is to be no ordinary meeting, so I have to be there. I got there with a minute to spare, so I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked in, not even realizing I left my car unlocked.

-------------------------------------

As I walked out I had a grin on my face, knowing that I just got a promotion, knowing Tootie is about to be the richest person on earth, and having a wonderful child. As I walked to my space and put my keys in the door, tottaly oblivious to the outside world, I noticed I wasnt actually putting my keys in a car.

Me: What the... Where's my car. Cars don't just grow legs and walk away, or do they... no time to wonder yet, I have to figure out what happened to my car.

It then struck me. I left my door unlocked, and thats not something you do in Texas. I got my cell phone out and started to call Tootie.

Tootie: Hello?

Me: Hey, my car is missing.

Tootie: Well cars don't just grow legs and walk away do they.

Me: I guess it wasn't smart of me to think that then, but anyway I just remembered I left it unlocked, so it was probably stolen. Don't worry about it though, we can just buy a new one, what with your new raise and all.

Tootie: Well...


	5. Horrible

Author's Note: Hi guys, I totally forgot all about writing stories. I'll try to keep this new one updated as much as I can, which should be easy seen as I'm now on summer break. I've also decided to write in paragraph form instead of dialog form. Oh I almost forgot I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents (as far as I know at least).

As soon as I heard that word "well" I knew that things couldn't be good. I was expecting the worse, which I thought would just be that she had lost her job. I had no idea just how bad it really was.

"Timmy it turns out that all of this great stuff wasn't supposed to be ours. My great job and my good promotion were supposed to belong to another Tootie. She found out recently and contacted Dell about how she was the Tootie belonging at Dell and not me. I actually never had a degree in computers and only said I did because I was offered this job. All of our bank accounts have been frozen and we are completely broke. On top of it all, I am now being sued for identity theft by her and there is no way we can afford a lawyer."

There was no way that this could be true. How could a company like Dell make a mistake like hiring the wrong person, promoting them to the top and then giving them the highest salary ever. Wouldn't they bother asking to see her degree? Wouldn't they check her background to ensure that they hired the right person? All these questions just popping into my head. The best year of my life had become the worst in a short time.

Note: Once again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I need time to think of ideas and I want people to remember who I am and what not before I continue the story.


End file.
